Arisa Rifling
Arisa Rifling is a Weapons Manufacturer in the Varian Empire. They are chiefly responsible for the production of service weapons for the VIAF, most notably the venerable AR172 and AR236 models. Arisa is among the most well-known and most popular of firearms manufacturers in the Varian core worlds. Founded in Y.V. 5440 by Aomaru Arisa, it currently retains the position of manufacturer chosen by the VIAF to produce its standard issue service rifles, having won the bid for test models in 5442 with its premier automatic rifle, the AR1-X. Arisa's most famous products include the AR6N Tashi service pistol, the AR236 USAW, and the well-known AR172 Ushan, which still serves as the standard issue service rifle for Imperial Army infantry. A derivative of the AR172, known as the AR175 Ushan-ty, was prototyped and tested, but failed in its bid to replace the standard variant. Arisa's naming conventions for their weapons work on a classification basis, and can be understood as follows: All short weapons and handguns have 1 to 2 numbers. All rifles have 3 to 4 numbers, with the exception of their first prototype. Rifles start with 1, support weapons (Such as SAWs) start with 2. Dedicated sniper rifles always have 4 numbers, and start with 2. Handguns Arisa handguns serve primarily in the role of service pistols for the Varian CDF, Navy, and various domestic police forces. Thanks to their simplistic design and ergonomic value, they also see frequent usage among the civilian populace both for personal defense as well as sport shooting. Arisa handguns are known for their lightweight construction and ease of maintenance, and are typically coilguns in design, though a few traditional types exist. Historically, Aomaru Arisa never planned to manufacture and distribute weapons other than long barrel rifles, but their winning of the contract to produce weapons for the Imperial Army spurred them on to create pistols experimentally. Most notable is the double action AR6 family of coil pistol, manufactured in both military and civilian specification. The mil-spec variant includes VMS link support and is capable of firing in single shot or two round burst, while the civilian model can only fire semi-automatic.The AR6C, however, was recently replaced as the active duty service pistol for the first time in just over a century, being superseded by the new AR10C Ryshan. Ballistic Pistols * AR2-X (5442) * AR2 (5450) * AR3D (5458) * AR4 (5470) * AR5 (5475) Coil Pistols * AR6A (5530) * AR6C (5545) * AR7 (5548) * AR7-22 (5580) * AR10C (5649) Rifles Arisa's primary products are military and civilian grade rifles, ranging from the popular AR124 semi-automatic sport rifle, the AR133 Designated Marksman Rifle, and their highest grossing assault rifle, the AR172. First pressed into service in Y.V. 5560, the AR172 has been in service with the VIAF for nearly a century as the standard issue rifle for line infantry, proving itself capable of functioning optimally in the majority of battlefield conditions, as well as being easily maintained by soldiers in the field. Newer models have since been released and field tested, but the Imperial Army has yet to adopt any of them for mass distribution. The first rifle prototyped by Arisa Rifling was the AR1-X, first prototyped in Y.V. 5442. It underwent trials for the military, and succeeded such that it even saw combat in several engagements along the border. This success paved the way for Arisa to become the primary supplier of rifles for the Varian Military. Arisa has manufactured both ballistic and coil based rifles, and recently began trials of a plasma rifle for potential service adoption. Ballistic Rifles * AR1-X (5442) * AR100 * AR115 * AR115C * AR125 * AR125C * AR133 * AR133C * AR150 * AR155 Coil Rifles * AR158 (5530) * AR160 (5540) * AR160C (5541) * AR170-X (5558) * AR172 (5560) * AR175 (5570) * AR180 (5590) * AR200 (5600) * AR200C (5600) Category:Corporations